Fairy Tail: The Remnants of the Guardian Wolf
by Saphirian Waterclaw
Summary: On a rainy, stormy night, three figures appear at the gates of the Fairy tail Guild, clad in dark billowing cloaks. Their features masked in shadow, their forms casting darkness on the Doors. Each one the same height and build as their comrade. Yet they were not here to destroy. They came to join this guild. For their own was no more. Rated T for alcohol references and violence.
1. Chapter 1 Of Floods, Mists, and Steel

Rain fell from the sky, hammering on the roofs of Magnolia. Few had the audacity to roam in the open rain at this hour of night, lighting flashing with thunder's crash. However, those that did venture into this chaos of nature made way for a group of three figures, shrouded in billowing cloaks. One led them while the other two followed in behind. However they were just as mysterious as their leader. They were broad shouldered, athletic, and walked with the determination and confidence as if they could kill any who dared cross their good humor. And in all honesty, they could but would prefer not to. They were here to make a request, not an impression even though they were doing the last any way. And when they were on business, they _meant_ business.

They approached a massive building, dwarfing it's neighbors. The leader looked up and took in the shear size and magnitude of the building. It had been a while since he had seen a guild building. This guild had more reputation and power in their members. A wizards guild known throughout this nation as Fairy Tail.

The leader looked down at the main door and trembled slightly before glancing to their companions. Both of the others nodded and the leader turned back to the door and raised their hand, palm facing the door. A swirling orb of energy formed and expanded, erupting into the door blasting it to pieces.

* * *

Everyone in the bar looked up as the doors blew apart, splinters flying everywhere.

"Wha-?" Lucy asked startled as chunks of the door landed everywhere. Gray got to his feet with Natsu next to him.

"Hmmmm..."Master Makarov mumbled thoughtfully as the three cloaked figures walked in. Some Rose to fight them but the two on each side of the leader dispatched them simply without hampering their approach down the middle of the guild to the bar where Makarov was sitting.

"Master?" Mirajane asked slightly confused.

"So they came..." Makarov said. Mirajane frowned nervously.

"Who do you think you are?!" Natsu demanded, fire covering his arms.

The leader swept his hand in front of themselves and the door began re-assembling itself, the casters energy repairing it to it's original state. Natsu froze and Gray shuddered. The leader pulled back their hood and shook the long shaggy wash of blonde hair from their eyes.

"Master Makarov," The leader said, his dark blue eyes somber as he pulled back his cloak draping over his right shoulder and revealed his shoulder, bearing the mark of a wizards guild across it. The mark resembled a wolf howling on all fours."I am Seraphim from the Howling Wolf guild. I and my companions come seeking to enter this guild known as Fairy Tail." His comrades did like wise, displaying the same mark on other parts of their bodies as the first after removing their hoods.

"Huh?" Gray asked, stopping himself from unleashing a torrent of ice at the intruders.

"Howling Wolf guild?" Lucy asked confused."Who are they?"

"We _were _a guild of wizards who fought together as an entire team. I'm Spike by the way. His name is Fog." The one on the left said gesturing to his silent comrade on the right who merely nodded."We were the last of the wizard armies. The last. We were wiped out. The three of us are their sole survivors. Master Makarov would remember Master Galenthor. He recommended we retreat here and join this guild. We heard it's strength surpassed our own. We would be honored to join your ranks. He also added that now, the scores were even." Spike added.

"And you, Fog?" Master Makarov asked turning to the other.

"My apologies, master. Fog is a mute. He's only here because he trusts Seraphim." Spike said to which Fog hung his head and knelt before Master Makarov on one knee.

"However words do not appear to be necessary in this moment." Master Makarov added.

"Master-" Mirajane began but Makarov held up a hand.

"I owe Galenthor a great deal as do all of us who have been here long enough to recall. Even you should remember that Mira." Makarov interrupted solemnly. Mira remained silent.

"What is going on?!" Lucy asked confused.

"The howling Wolf guild was a guild of wizards who roamed the world together. They took S-class missions across the land, seeking for those truly in need of help. The were one of the famed wizard armies of the world. In fact, possibly the most notorious for how many S-class missions they accomplished. And to top that, they conducted each together, regardless of skill achieving each mission without casualties. Few wizard armies remain nowadays due to how hated they are by rival guilds and how what we might consider a simple brawl between guilds for us would be a bloody and heartless battle to the last wizard army standing. No survivors. Efforts were made to ban these guilds by the council, but since they were too good at achieving S-class missions no team would take, the prospect never passed the discussion phase." Gray said watching the three standing in the middle of the guild."They must be the remnants who actually escaped."

"It was only a week ago. The taste of defeat is still bitter in our throats. Let alone the loss of comrades." Seraphim said not showing his pain perfectly, instead maintaining the same intimidating persona he walked in with, fists clenched, small wisps of energy coursing around his fists."We were slaughtered by the Black Garrison guild in an ambush."

"That's horrible!" Mirajane stated sadly.

"It's war! There is no debating of the subject. Soldiers, wizards or not, die on the battle field. It's merely a matter of time." Seraphim interjected darkly.

"Calm down Seraphim, these aren't enemies." Spike interupted clamping a hand on Seraphim's shoulder. Seraphim reacted to the resistance and relaxed.

"Sorry, he just needs time. He hasn't been the same since the ambush." Spike said apologetically to Master Makarov.

"It is alright. Stay here and recover. We'll let you start going on missions when you are ready." Makarov replied simply from his spot sitting on the counter, fingering his staff thoughtfully."As for joining, we will graciously accept you in."

"WHAAAT?!" Lucy objected terrified.

"They earned their way in after previous exploits. You weren't here when it happened." Mirajane sighed yielding to Master Makarov's judgement.

"What happened Levy?" Lucy asked.

"It was amazing! When Fairy Tail first started, we were good friends with Howling Wolf guild. When we were hit hard by another guild, Howling Wolf jumped in without request and defended our guild as we recovered from the one attack we suffered. They protected us for thirty full blown attacks! Not a single wizard fell among Howling Wolf while our enemies were vanquished time after time. They were the only ones who intervened in our darkest hour! And they refused payment instead seeking an alliance, that if any should need refuge, the other would take in the other's members. But since they were a guild army, we never saw much of them. Seraphim was one of the leading team leaders who spearheaded the defense." Levy said excitedly.

"Then why is Mira so worried?" Lucy asked confused.

"Laxus and Seraphim were heated rivals. Still are actually actually. Seraphim uses magic of water or often the "Spirit of Water". Laxus uses electricity. However Seraphim also requips so he is a bit odd in that sense. But he is pretty strong. XS-class!" Mirajane responded for Levy nervously.

"Ex-S-class?" Natsu asked now as confused as Lucy was.

"Not Ex-S-class, XS-class! S-class wizards who selflessly go on S-class missions that the requester cannot repay. They go on the missions not to earn money, but to help those who need it but can't pay the jewels!" Levy said.

"What? Why! Jewels are the only reason missions are worth going on sometimes! They're the only reason we get dragged into them!" Lucy asked pointing at Natsu who was busy looking over the mission board for a really pricey and absurd one.

"Some one has to. Besides, it feels better to help those who cannot repay you in any way but their thanks because their thanks is what truly makes it worth it. No amount of jewels can surpass a smile of sheer gratitude. It gives a wizard meaning as a pose to simply being a mercenary." Seraphhim said.

"Seraphim, where would you like your mark?" Mirajane asked.

"Left shoulder." Seraphim replied removing his cloak revealing a rippling muscle shirt muddied and soiled with blood. His arms were as strong as Natsu's and his hands coarse and callused. Mirajane nodded and stamped the Fairy Tail guild emblem on his shoulder. Seraphim nodded and re-donned his cloak as Spike asked for the emblem to be put on his right fore arm.

"So what magic do use Spike?" Elfman asked curiously.

"Oh, simple. I can eject steel spikes out of any part of my body. most of the time I bear one long one on either arm. However I can also eject them out of my shoulders, back, and so on and so forth. Sometimes everywhere all at once." Spike replied rubbing the back of his neck a little embarrassed since it wasn't as impressive as any thing Seraphim could do.

"And you Fog?" Loke asked. Fog replied by turning his hand to water vapor and forming the vapor into the Fairy Tail symbol.

"Cool..." Loke replied stunned. Fog simply returned his hand to normal and nodded in agreement.

"SERAPHIM! YOU DOWN THERE COWARD?!" Laxus howled.

"Uh oh." Mirajane mumbled in unison with Spike. Seraphim merely looked up to the second floor.

"And who would be dumb enough to have to ask?" He replied.


	2. Chapter 2 Wrath of the Angels

Laxus stepped forward on the balcony and looked down to Seraphim.

"Are you man enough to come up here?" Laxus asked enraged.

"Are you man enough to come down before your peers and fight for once with honor?" Seraphim replied.

"Is that a challenge?"

"It was a question of honor. To debate such is evidence you lack the characteristics in all sense of the word. Apparently you've softened while i was away ." Seraphim stated. "Come down and fight if you have any honor left to speak of."

"And who's gonna make me?" Laxus jeered.

"You will. Or forfeit the call to arms." Seraphim replied arms folded."Your choice Laxus."

"You sure you want to start this?" Laxus countered, cracking his neck.

"I intend to pick up where we left off." Seraphim replied, cracking his knuckles and removed his cloak.

"Hey! Whats the big deal?!" Natsu demanded as Laxus ACTUALLY came down from the second floor.

"No deal. Unfinished business. Simply unfinished business." Seraphim replied as the two approached one another.

"Laxus is actually taking this guy seriously?!" Lucy asked terrified."Laxus doesn't even take the Master seriously! How powerful is he?"

"It's not that Seraphim is _stronger_ than Laxus, its that Laxus can't beat Seraphim. Laxus used to think Seraphim was inferior until they actually fought. Everyone thought that Laxus had the advantage of Lightning over Water. But Laxus couldn't seem to even harm Seraphim so he considers Seraphim an obstacle and equal. However a better way of putting it would be that Seraphim is a threat to his position as the strongest wizard in Fairy Tail now that he is part of our guild." Levy said eagerly from her seat at the bar.

Seraphim raised his hand out in front of himself in a cup shape like a dragon's claw would hold a crystal orb. A ball of water swirled into existance in the palm of his hand. Laxus held his hands to either side of himself, electricity coarsing across his arms.

"So this is a battle of rivals." Lucy noticed.

"Exactly. They aren't planning on fighting to the death. They plan to fight till one yeilds or until someone else gets them to break up. It shouldn't take long." Master Makarov said in reply, smiling eagerly."This is simply a test of where the other has come on their way to seeking power. It gives them a sense of what they might be up against."

Seraphim's water roiled over itself back and forth like the raging waves of the sea. Laxus teleported behind Seraphim and struck out with his elbow aiming for the side of Seraphim's head. Seraphim leapt out of the way over Laxus's head, the ball of water he had created remaining suspended in the air where it was conjured. Seraphim landed on the balls of his feet and making a low kick at Laxus with water encompassing his foot. Laxus rolled out of the way and teleported again to a point in top of one of the vacated tables in the middle of the room. Seraphim rolled back and brought up a shield of water that sustained the impact of a barrage of lightning surge attacks fired at a distance by Laxus. He rose to his feet and lept at Laxus, firing a jet of water in Laxus's direction. Laxus roared and encompassed himself in an orb of electricity. Laxus released the electricity in an explosion of energy, causing smoke to fill the middle of the guild. When the smoke had cleared the two were completely unscathed by one another's attacks. Seraphim's eyes narrowed while Laxus began to growl in anger. Both hurled themselves at each other, Punching and blocking, kicking and countering one another's moves, neither landing a definite hit. They broke apart from one another and skidded to a halt opposite one another in the middle of the room.

"You _are_ better than last time," Laxus said." But I'm better!"

"Not. By. Half." Seraphim said solemnly and held his hands out to either side, a massive magic circle expanding between both hands. Laxus's eyes widened.

"I haven't seen this before." He murmured.

"The creed of the Six Winged." Seraphim said as the air around him began to spin. His shirt was replaced with a chest plate, his shoulders adorned wit shoulder guards, and his head crowned with a helmet. The Helmet's vizor covered only the eyes. But what was most unique were the six Eagle wings protruding out of his back. They were magnificent, beautiful, terrifying. Something about it invoked fear. Lucy beleived it was how the eye slits of the vizor glowed yellow.

From the Depths of the Heavens

The call to arms is answered

The sword wrought of living water is drawn

The Six winged has risen to the call of the horn

Bear witness to our cry of battle

We are those who void the infinite darkness

Those who seek the lost and forgotten in the abyss

By the powers bestowed our ranks

You shall yield this day

Seraphim recited drawing one of the two swords, one on either hip. The blade rippled like the water of a pond with blue light.

"WHAT IS THIS!" Natsu yelled. Happy cringed as he tried to look at one of the wings. It was almost trying to look at the sun, only it wasn't the brightness since there was none, but something scary that forced him to look away. Very scary. Laxus began to back away as the sphere of water that Seraphim had made in the beginning of the fight began to hum. A loud hum. Like an army began to sing the same low rolling note. The ground pulsed like a human heart, shaking everything but not affecting anything. Everything shook yet nothing moved.

"What kind of magic is this?!" Lucy screamed horrified.

"Angelic magic in it's true form." Master Makarov murmured transfixed.

"I thought angels were supposed to be pretty! This is so... beautiful yet scary!" Happy squealed.

"Those are the myths. Angels are one of the more terrifying things man has ever known." Spike said equally amazed and scared at the same time. For the first time, Fog's eyes widened with fear and astonishment at the same time.

"Since no one has ever defeated one, let alone wielded the power of one, few see how terrifying an angel really is. Except for Seraphim. He requips with the armor of one. The six Winged Water Angel of War." Spike added.

"I-I-I...y-yield." Laxus stammered as he sank to his knees." I can't fight this... it's too... too... strong..."

"Laxus?!" Erza asked startled.

"There's just no way... how on Earth could he know?" Laxus replied shaking his head.

"Then it is finished. The opponent yields victory."

Seraphim said and returned to normal, and so removing the side effects of his presence. Everyone stared.

"There's a reason why he's an XS-class wizard!" Spike cheered. The entire guild began applauding and cheering while Laxus sat alone on the floor, defeated. He stared at his hands as they shook uncontrollably.

"How... How did you know?" Laxus asked.

"Your magic stems from you. The rhythm of your life. By dwarfing it with my own rhythm, your powers were out of your control. Learn to wield you magic instead of letting it wield you. Then you can challenge me. Until then, you're at the weak end of the power spectrum between you and I." Seraphim replied darkly."As for how I know, your headphones gave away your weakness."

Makarov nodded his acknowledgment of Seraphim's clean victory. Even Lucy was impressed with how no destruction was caused by such power. Natsu stared and smiled at Seraphim. He already knew who he wanted to beat now. Erza watched Seraphim with slight awe. To say she was impressed was far from how she felt. Words were insuficient fo how amazed she was at the abilities of a requiper. And he also specialized in water magic as well. Then a thought crossed her mind and she looked at the mission board. There was a faded parchment with the words "SAVEUS" across the top. No one had taken it in two years. No one. Lucy Natsu and Gray could use the experience and Seraphim and his team seemed capable of helping.


	3. Chapter 3 Concerning the rising Warlords

"Wait, you want to do WHAT?!" Lucy asked horrified.

"A mission no one has ever done in two years. Someone has to do it." Erza replied."Besides, it wouldn't hurt for you to get some first hand experience in actually hard missions. And it's S-claaaass!" she added snagging Natsu's attention.

"Really?!" Natsu asked eagerly." You think the the old man'll let us do more if we do this right?"

"THAT DOESN'T MAKE IT BETTER!" Lucy protested indignantly.

"Oh not this again." Gray moaned rubbing his forehead.

"Do not worry! Juvia will make it better!" Juvia said at his shoulder.

" I wouldn't see why not. And don't worry Gray, this time we'll have help." Erza said reassuringly in her own intimidating tone. They were in Lucy's apartment against her will again sitting around her kitchen table. After much arguing, they finally got down to the issue of taking the S-class mission.

"Well, what is it and who's going with us?" Gray asked.

"The mission is a little complex so I'll try to keep it brief. On the border of Fiore, lies a small village nestled between two mountains. Our mission is to defend it from an invading army of Warlords planning to create their own nation between us and our neighbor. They would tax trade mercilessly. Thankfully, they haven't succeeded yet. However rumors are rising lately that they have hired a wizard team to drive the final nail into the coffin of our relationship with the Eastern countries. We just heard about it a week ago. I'm worried that even the army won't hold out against these thugs." Erza said factually, pacing back and forth in front of them."We've also received no assistance from the wizard council if anything will be done by the Rune Knights. So this is primarily up to us."

Natsu twitched slightly, trying to recover from all of the important information all at once. Gray frowned.

"Who's going with us?" He repeated.

"Seraphim and the others, Spike and Fog." Erza said bracing slightly.

"WHAAAAAT?!" Natsu yelled, jumping up from his chair ecstatically."THE SAME GUY THAT BEAT LAXUS TO A PULP?!"

"The same." Erza replied darkly. Natsu immediately froze and sat back down."And what's the problem with that?" she continued.

"Well, I don't really trust the silent one too much. And we have only a vague idea of what Spike can do. Are you sure?" Gary replied nervously.

"Pardon our intrusion," Seraphim said from the door."This meeting is concerning the mission I assume, Erza?"

Everyone turned startled to the door and finally got a good look at the three. They were all relatively the same height and build, only Spike was much more burlier and Fog was leaner and slightly taller. Seraphim seemed a perfect in between.

Spike was tan skinned and wore a leather vest without pockets, similar to Natsu's only it was torn at the edges and mirrored in that it only came half way down his stomach. He had a black short spiked hair and a pony tail down his back. A purple sash was tied around his waist and he wore sandals as a pose to shoes. A long slender scar traveled across his face from above his left eyebrow to somewhere on his left cheek. He had broad smile, almost as big as Natsu's but with a less careless look to it, bearing a hint more sincerity. His face was much broader at the jaw and neck in comparison and his arms were much larger than anyone elses present. He had an air about him that seemed to scream "Where is the nearest bar fight!"

Fog was a less exotic character considering the way he dressed. His hair hair however was a slightly different story since it stuck up above his forehead in a peak. His face was slightly narrow and his features were resemblant of a wisp of smoke in some ways. His eyes were green and hazy, his mouth and nose slightly smaller than Seraphim's. He wore a high collared sweater that was split by a zipper from his jaw to his collar bone. Two thick pads of cloth were sewn on either shoulder like shoulder pads. His pants were basic and he wore a belt that sat square around his waist. He wore a pair of simple army style boots and didn't seem to smile at all.

Seraphim however was rather different from both entirely. His blonde hair had a shaggy look to it and his eyes seemed a deep vast blue. He wore a deep blue cloak. Not dark blue. But deep blue similar to his eyes but lighter. the hood was large and shadowed his eyes if he were to pull it up. Along the edges were elegantly embroidered leaf designs in gold thread. He wore baggy Canvas pants and Leather boots that came half way up his shins. His faded forest green muscle shirt seemed to enhance the scars on both of his arms. Around his waist was a belt worn at a slant across his hip carrying all sorts of leather pockets. His features were actually rather attractive if he were less distant right now.

"DOES EVERYONE KNOW WHERE I LIVE?! THESE GUYS ARE COMPLETE STRANGERS!"Lucy weeped defeatedly.

"Actually we're renting the room right next door by sheer coincidence." Spike mumbled slightly embarrassed.

"Oh?" Lucy asked surprised.

"It's currently temporary until we find a better more permanent place to stay. Are you sure you want to take them on this mission Erza? Our guild had avoided that mission for a while because of how risky it was." Seraphim asked sizing up the Fairy Tail gang.

"It wouldn't hurt to have the proper experience as a pose to the last time when they went gallivanting off on their own." Erza said, giving the others a stern look.

"I see. So how do you plan to split the 16 million jewels?" Seraphim asked.

"16 MILLION JEWELS?! WHY DIDN'T ANYONE SAY THAT! LETS GO!" Lucy yelled thinking about how much rent that would pay for.

"That can be split 8 ways with 2 million a piece. Let's see, Spike, Fog, Gray, Juvia, Erza, Me, Happy, Lucy, and Seraphim. How about everyone take 2 million and we give the rest to Lucy." Happy suggested.

"THERE ISN'T ANYTHING LEFT! WE ALREADY WENT OVER THIS BEFORE!" Lucy protested.

"Actually, if Spike and Fog are paying the rent for us, I wouldn't need the 2 million. Lucy can have it." Seraphim suggested.

"YOU'RE PASSING UP 2 MILLION JEWELS?! ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Natsu yelled jaw dropped.

"I'm an XS-class wizard. I'm not interested in money." Seraphim replied simply.

"Are you sure?" Happy asked.

"YES HE'S SURE!" Lucy screamed desperate not to loose her chance at meeting a payment.

"Certain. You don't mind either of you?" Seraphim asked his comrades.

"THEY DON"T MIND A BIT!" Lucy chimed in insistently.

"We don't mind Seraphim." Spike said smiling and Fog nodded once emotionless."It's understandable."

"YAY!" Lucy squealed happily and nearly fainted out of sheer joy.

"So how are we going to get to this village?" Gray asked lamely.

"BY FOOT! F-O-O-T!" Natsu insisted spelling it out for him.

Actually, train or sea would both work. It is a port village with a station." Seraphim said spreading out a map.

"F-O-O-T! OR SWIM! WE CAN TOTALLY SWIM THERE!" Natsu yelled enthusiastically.

"Wouldn't train be faster than sea?" Erza asked.

"My guess is they are holding the village under seige. They will most likely will have set up a rail blockade. If we come by sea, we would have more of a chance of seeing an enemy blockade and dispatching it before they can us. If we go by train, things could get spontaneously dangerous. Also, it wouldn't hurt to wipe out any pirates or warlord vessels going in. It would strike a decisive blow to their manpower. If they have set up a rail block, we may never know they were waiting for us until the came aboard and started taking hostages, putting us at an enormous disadvantage." Seraphim said eyes vacant as he plotted out the procedure in his head.

"HEY! DRAGON SLAYER HERE DOESN"T DO MOVING VEHICLES!" Natsu objected.

"Fog can put you under until we arrive. He can rouse you if we need you." Spike said and Fog nodded.

"R-really? Does it hurt?"Natsu asked nervously.

"Not at all, he's done it with me and Seraphim all the time. Basically just a deep sleep." Spike shrugged.

"And if he is knocked out, he can subplanerly wake you with his subconscious subconscious." Seraphim added.

"So, is it agreed we take the mission?" Erza asked.

"YES!" Natsu, Gray, Happy, Spike, and Lucy said in unison.

"Juvia agrees!" Juvia said and Fog nodded. Erza turned to Seraphim and Seraphim nodded smiling.

"We travel by sea?" Erza asked.

"Don't see why not." Natsu shrugged.

"Then we leave tomorrow. Pack your things."


	4. Chapter 4 Out to Sea

Seraphim leaned against one of the dock pillars of wood suspending the docks over the water. On the top of the pole sat a seagull. He looked up and smiled. He was way earlier than anyone else giving himself some time to think. It had only been a week ago. And it had been an entire week ago. Why he was still grieving made no sense, especially considering that there were going back to where it had happened. And if Erza was right, then the other remnants would be behind this. He would both achieve Revenge and have an excuse to himself for doing so. Two birds with one stone. So why did it still feel so wrong?

_Because you know revenge answers nothing. _

_Gabriel,_ Seraphim sighed in his mind.

_Why do you seek revenge for the dead? The living need you more. Spike and Fog need you._

_I know. But I need to settle the score. I can't accept being beaten by a Demon wielder. _Seraphim replied.

_And in the end you will be no better than he. All you will accomplish is sinking to his level. And even that is nowhere.  
_

_But I can't allow him to wander the face of the Earth after what he just did to everyone I love.  
_

_Seraphim, you need to let go and remember they are waiting among us. They have neither left you behind nor you them. What on earth or in heaven would you accomplish?  
_

_Something, anything but nothing. I can't stand to let him get away with killing Master Galenthor and not have something to say about it. _Seraphim replied hopelessly.

_I see. I'll talk later when you are not so mixed up. Cool down for now though and think over your actions that you may embark on. You may not be an angel, but you still can 't give yourself over to your instinct and reflect on your judgment. _Gabriel replied simply and remained silent. That was the down side of angelic power. Some one always up there had a word to put in about it. At least they rarely had anything to say usually. and they only knew what you were doing and where you were. Angelic power was merely a powerful form of magic. It had it's advantages and disadvantages, but the strings were removable. Gabriel whispering in every so often was one such string, but it came in handy at times. At least, when he wasn't being thoughtless. This was possibly one of those thoughtless moments.

Fog walked over and nodded. Seraphim grinned.

"You know, some people think you're pretty weird because you never speak. Why don't you? You do still have a tongue after all." Seraphim asked smiling.

Fog crystallized a series of words in the air with his magic.

**I cannot. It is not something that can be explained.**

**There are no rules of my magic against it.**

**I simply am incapable of speech or sound.**

"Kay, I'll phrase it that way when I try to explain it to Natsu. Erza claims he isn't much for deep thinking. Hopefully we won't need him for any of that." Seraphim replied. Fog raised an eyebrow. Seraphim sighed.

"Yes, he is more insightful at times than Spike can be probably. At least, if he were to try. I'm interested to see this for myself though. Listening to Erza gives me the feeling she has more bias than fact on Natsu when I brought him up." Seraphim shrugged.

**And what of Gray?**

**Juvia seems to hold him in high regards.**

"Bias on the other end of the spectrum. I'm guessing he is about on par with Natsu and Yourself skill wise. Lucy may not be strong herself as far as stamina, but she is a skilled celestial wizard. As long as she has her head on right there shouldn't be a problem. Happy is a secret weapon. Apparently he has wings. Erza however I'm worried about. Both of us assert ourselves as a leader, and I have a feeling our ways of doing things may contradict in the worst of timing." Seraphim replied solemnly.

**How?**

"If I give one order, and she gives another, the group will be divided. And her way of asserting command is rather harsh. It's more brute force than trust." Seraphim sighed.

**Are you scared?**

Seraphim paused for a moment and nodded."Yes, I believe that is true. As much as I don't truly harbor any favor towards her, I don't want her to get hurt. I don't want anyone to get hurt."

**That's why you're such a naturally good commander. **

**You put the lives you send into battle above your own.  
**

**It's also why I trust you.  
**

"Why don't you trust anyone else? Spike, as much as he is rather instinctual on occasion but he never leaks a secret." Seraphim asked.

**Trust is not earned but given. **

**And he is not one to whom i wish to give something.  
**

**Knowing his tendencies, he would surely break something with it.  
**

"Right, that makes sense." Seraphim laughed.

"Pardon?"Spike asked. Both of them turned to Spike who walked up, his belongings slung over his shoulder in a potato sack.

"Nothing," Seraphim replied, waving away the issue with his hand."What do you think of the others?"

"Natsu seems like quite an animal. I'm betting he could take on just about anyone he wanted to if he had half a mind to do it." Spike replied grinning jokingly.

"That is, if he even had half a mind at all..." Seraphim threw in and they laughed.

"Careful though, He's a powder keg more than a Dragon Slayer." Spike added.

"Pardon?" Seraphim asked, serious.

"Yeah, foster kid of Igneel or someone."

"You mean the one that left on the Seventh month, seventh day..."


End file.
